Friendship Will Never Fade
by PadfootLoverr
Summary: Have you ever wondered how James, Sirius, Remus and Peter met? Learn the many pranks they played and the lovehate relationship between Lily and James.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship Will Never Fade

As the eleven year old Sirius Black motioned towards the end carriage on the Hogwarts express, his trunk gave way and as he tried with all his strength he could not manage to lift it into the carriage. As he was beginning to get annoyed he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and he looked around to see a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes. 'Need any help?'

'Yes please' said the agitated boy.

As both Sirius black and the boy he did not know tried to heave the heavy trunk into the carriage neither of them knew that this encounter would lead them to many years of close friendship.

In one big 1-2-3 they managed to throw the heavy trunk into the carriage with one ear-splitting slam and within seconds the messy haired boy shouted 'Now you have to help me with mine!' With that one sentence the boy with no name smiled one big ear to ear smile.

A mere ten minutes later both boys were sat comfortably in the Hogwarts express carriage with the annoying heavy trunks to the side.

'I'm James Potter pleased to meet you.' said the brown eyed boy.

'Sirius Black.'

Was it just him or did this kid Sirius Black seem to be upset with him thought James. He had only tried to help him with his trunk.

'Are you ok?' Said James trying to keep the air of concern out of this conversation he did not want Sirius to think he felt sorry for him – They had only known each other for about twenty minutes.

'Why do you ask?' Sirius spoke these words carefully not wanting to sound accusatory.

'You just look upset that's all.'

'Well that's not in your concern!' shouted Sirius.

'I'm sorry I was only wondering!' James Potter Shouted even louder.

'Hey – Hey – HEY!' shouted a young sandy haired boy with a fair few scars on his face and arms looking like he had been in a duel but he was far to young to pass the scars off as that.

'What's all the shouting for?'

'Keep your nose out!' said Sirius black with a note of venom in his voice.

'Don't talk to him like that! He only wanted to know!' said James. He was really beginning to dislike this boy.

'Sorry I just have something on my mind.'

'And what would that something be?'

'Oh it's just my mother.' Liking the way this boy seemed to care about him.

'Well we all know mothers can be annoying. I'm Remus Lupin by the way.' said the scarred boy.

'You should meet my mother she can't leave me for five minutes without shouting at me. Like the way she left me to come all the way to this platform on my own. If my cousin andromeda had not told me how to get onto platform 9 and ¾ I would probably be standing there still, trying to work it out!' said Sirius, he had been wanting to get this out of him for so long, he had never had any real friends. His family would only let him mix with relatives or 'pureblood' families which were very hard to find.

'Sorry I shouted at you Sirius.' James said happily. James was adamant that him, Sirius and Remus were going to be good friends. Then he felt a sudden jolt in his brain and a million questions started popping in. What if they weren't sorted in the same house? He was sure he would be in Gryffindor but what about Remus and Sirius. James tried to stop these questions entering his head. Then he managed to blurt out 'What houses do you think you will be in?' James asked. Hoping to hear the sound of Gryffindor.

'Well all of my family are in slytherin but I'm hoping to change and be placed in a different house I hate having to think about carrying on the tradition of going into slytherin.' said Sirius. His mum would absolutely kill him if he was put in Gryffindor but he could not explain the hope that he would be placed in red and gold.

'I've read about the houses I would hate to be in slytherin, hufflepuff doesn't seem that bad but it's between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for Me.' said Lupin in a very professional voice.

James thought this answer was much revised and thought it was quite funny. James started chuckling and to his astonishment so did Sirius, after a few puzzling moments Remus joined in too.

As the three new friends charged away from the train they were shocked to see a giant man with bushy dark hair and beetle black eyes.

'I wonder who that is.'

'My dad told me he was the gamekeeper' replied James.

'Firs' years fir's years over here in the boats!' bellowed the man with the bushy hair and beetle black eyes.

'No we can't go in the boats!' whispered James.

'Why not?' said Remus still chuckling to himself from the joke James had told in the carriages.

'Because – because I can't tell you, you will laugh' said James with terror in his voice as they walked towards the boats.

'Oh I know what's wrong! You're scared of boats! Ha-ha!. There's nothing to be scared of mate!' laughed Sirius.

'It's not the boats you idiot! It's the water I've been scared of water ever since I went fishing with my dad and I fell in!' hissed James.

'I'll tell you what! Just don't look down to see the water!' said Remus in an I'm-so-clever voice.

'I'll have a go but if I fall in Sirius, I'll pull you in too. I'm scared of boats? Only an idiot would suggest that.' said James with a look of disgust.

'It was a joke' said Sirius in an unconvincing voice.

'Hey Sirius look at that cute red head over there' said James in a she-needs-me voice.

'James she so wrong for you – she nice looking' suddenly after Sirius mentioned this he burst into an extremely loud bark of laughter.

_Please Review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

While the three new friends glided over the glistening waters, a beautiful castle loomed into view. Many whispers went through the crowd of first years whilst others looked on to study the many turrets and historical windows. James was trying to not look into the water but with Sirius gabbing on about nonsense James was starting to feel really sick.

'Sirius please shut up' snapped James.

'What's up with you water boy?' replied Sirius.

'Your making me feel even more ill' answered James.

'Be quiet the both of you, just look at the castle!' cried Remus.

The castle was getting closer and the excitement was growing, suddenly the small boats bumped into the banks of the lake. The extremely tall man stepped out of his boat and the youngsters followed obediently in his wake.

James was trying to ignore the annoying voice in his head shouting 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor.' But he couldn't shake it off he really did want to be in Gryffindor.

All of a sudden a woman with a pointed hat and a strict face walked out of a huge door.

'First years please follow me into the great hall, you will then be sorted into one of the four different houses, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family.'

The strict woman walked briskly into the room behind the door, hundreds of gasps floated up to the ceiling where a black night sky was dancing above everyone's heads.

Every head turned towards the first years when they entered the hall. While everyone was pointing towards the ceiling, three first years were having an argument.

'I heard you had the tackle a vampire.' whispered James excitedly.

'What nonsense James, like they would expect a first year to be able to do that.' Explained Remus hurriedly.

'You two do not know anything! You have to knock out a troll!' wailed Sirius.

'When I call out your name you I will place the sorting hat upon your head and you will be sorted into the house which is best for you.'

'Black, Sirius'

'Hmmmm a different Black, brothers in Slytherin. I see more bravery in you than the others, quite clever. Gryffindor!' the sorting hat shouted into Sirius' ear, Sirius let out an extremely high whoop. He was in Gryffindor, Gryffindor!

As Sirius sat down a girl called 'Creston, Claire' had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Next the pretty red headed girl that James had seen earlier was sorted into Gryffindor, James would be happy.

The sorting hat had gone through most of the new students when Remus got his go, the hat said he was very clever and would always look out for his friends Sirius gave another high whoop when Remus was placed into Gryffindor too. James and a few others were left.

James' sorting took a few long minutes. The hat was debating with its self about which house James was best for finally to James' relief the hat shouted 'Gryffindor'

A boy named Peter Pettigrew was the last Gryffindor. The other first years were mixed through the other houses.

James, Sirius and Remus were all smiling, they were together. Just as this message whirled through their heads a tall man with a silver beard tucked into his belt stood up.

'Welcome for new students, to others welcome back. I am Professor Dumbledore. Now you are all settled among your houses I would like to say a few words. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students, also this year a Halloween ball will take place, a fancy dress ball. Students wishing to come will be able to sign a list provided by their head of house. Finally, I have two more words. Tuck in.'

The last two words left a couple of first years pondering until they looked down at the table. Many foods were there. Something for everyone.

'I told you that we wouldn't have to fight a hag or troll' said Remus knowingly.

'Hi I'm peter' a small boy interrupted.

All the boys introduced themselves to the new boy. The conversation then turned to the subjects they would be participating in the years to come.

The desserts then came and went. Many people in the hall had had heavy eyes and were ready to sleep. As Dumbledore had already said his speech the prefects leaded their house to the dormitory. The older students dragged on behind, while all the first years were happily pointing up at all the framed photos and to some peoples astonishment they were talking.

The password was given and the girls walked up one staircase while the boys walked up the other. Peter, James, Sirius and Remus were sharing a dormitory with a boy called Matthew Pierce, they introduced themselves politely but were too tired to hold a conversation. As soon as the boy's heads had hit their pillows they were thrown into an instant sleep.


End file.
